mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Magic
Emerald magic points are used to cast magic of Nature element. Nature isn't strong or weak versus anything in Puppet Guardian (aside from Magical Rooms). Emerald Gem Emerald is a green gem that is sorted in the magic line in an order in where it is the last one, after Tourmaline. It can be found in Tower III, there is a probality of getting it on one of the river spaces (19, 20, 29, 30). Special effect of Emerald is the Poison Effect. *The likelihood of finding an Emerald is somewhat small, Some people think that it is one of the hardest gems to acquire. *Emerald appears to not be much popular, perhaps because of it's less useful capabilities or maybe because of it's magic appearance or maybe because of the lack of some more other interesting items in Tower III Abilities *Poison Wand or Venom Staff lets out a green cloud that damages the enemy for 6 damage each up to few or many times depending on the size of the enemy, the advantage is that it can reach a little more widely than other magic. Attacked enemies are also poisoned for a short period of time. *Poisonous Fog Book spreads a poisonous mist around the player, dealing 9 damage and poisoning the enemies for a quite good amount of time. *Remedy Book cures poison of everyone around when used. *Fairy Wand cures any status ailments of nearby players when used. *Hitting with the Poisonous Rod, Venom Staff, or a normal Nature weapon has a 10% chance to poison enemies. *Wearing an Emerald Bracelet or Green-eyed Gauntlet (or using Nature weapons) enables you to hit some monsters, as well as increasing damage done to Lightning enemies. *Rose Ring casts vines that damage surrounding enemies. See also: Poison Effect List of Charge Items *Not all items can be synthesized or sold/bought in the Merchant Guild!* Physical Weapons= *Fairy Bow ( x 1 ) *Mysterious Dagger ( x 1 ) *Rose Rapier ( x 1 ) |-|Magical Weapons= *Emerald Staff ( x 1 ) *Venom Staff ( x 2 ) *Poisonous Rod ( x 1 ) *Fairy Wand ( x 1 x 1 ) *Poison Wand ( x 1 ) *Poisonous Fog Book ( x 1 ) *Remedy Book ( x 1 ) |-|Necklaces= *Emerald Necklace ( x 1 ) *Forest Coat of Arms ( x 3 ) *Gwydd Coat of Arms ( x 9 ) *Nighthawk Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Nighthawk Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Nighthawk Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Thunder Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Thunder Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Thunder Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *White Owl Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double White Owl Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple White Owl Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Bracelets & Gauntlets= *Emerald Bracelet ( x 1 ) *Green-eyed Gauntlet ( x 1 ) *Tremor-eyed Gauntlet ( x 3 ) *Giraffe Bracelet ( x1 x 1 ) *Double Giraffe Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Giraffe Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Peacock Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Peacock Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Peacock Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Snake Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Snale Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Snake Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Rings= *Emerald Ring ( x 1 ) *Forest Ring ( x 3 ) *Deep Green Ring ( x 9 ) *Green Dragon Ring ( x 1 ) *Rose Ring ( x 1 ) *Great Wind Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Great Wind Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Great Wind Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Raven Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Raven Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Raven Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Spirit Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Spirit Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Spirit Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Other Items= *Snake Vase ( x 1 ) *Stag Head ( x 3 ) Category:Magic